


Большие ноги шли по дороге

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: AU, Dark, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто может подружиться со странной девочкой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большие ноги шли по дороге

**Author's Note:**

> бета: Irgana

Маленькие ножки бежали по дорожке.

Маленькие ножки бежали и бежали, а впереди, рыдая, икая и сипя сорванной глоткой, несся разбойник, вспугнутый ими в лесных дебрях.

Вот он запнулся о сосновый корень и с печальным воем упал, выставив перед собой руки.

Маленькие ножки, неловко семеня и поджимая пальцы (с размаху наступили на шишку — больно, больно) допрыгали до него, встали над корчащимся и орущим телом и почти нежно оплели его щупальцами.

Кушать, кушать, кушать. Расти.

* * *  
В лесу пахло нагретой на солнце смолой, дерьмом разных мелких зверей, сладким смрадом болотных цветов, растущих в низинке, а еще — человеческой кровью.

Миата пошевелила ноздрями, пригнулась, придерживая рукоять меча, чтобы не звякала, и понеслась вперед, как волк.

Найти, догнать.

Она подмечала всё: сломанную ветку, зацепившийся за сучок клок сукна с пуговицей, вмятые в землю чужим каблуком ярко-красные капли раздавленной земляники.

Другие следы тоже были: там, где человек пересек ручей, глинистые склоны хранили отпечатки сапог — и босых ног, торопящихся за сапогами.

Запах крови вел лучше всякого следа, а еще лучше запаха было ощущение ауры — огромной, резкой, как лезвия, неспокойной. Чья бы она ни была, она всё еще продолжала расти.

* * *  
Миата вылетела на полянку и сразу же увидела ножки: искусанные комарами, исколотые хвоей, со свежими синяками на острых коленках, с комьями серой глины, застрявшей между пальцами. Ножки сидели на коряге, почесываясь друг о друга, а выше пояса над ними клубилась масса гибких черных лент, извивающихся и перетекающих друг в друга.

Ободранный труп валялся в подлеске, и к нему уже потянулась колонна толстых рыжих муравьев.

Увидев труп, Миата зарычала, и, вытянув меч, принялась наотмашь рубить черные щупальца.

Ножки затопали, залягались, а из пульсирующего комка лент вылетел витой штырь, и, проткнув Миате плечо, быстро втянулся обратно.

Тогда Миата выругалась по-взрослому, бросила меч в самую сердцевину комка и повернулась к ножкам спиной, обняв себя за плечи.

Черная шевелящаяся масса пришла в волнение, выплюнула один щуп, потом второй. Робко ухватила клеймор за рукоять, подтянуло его к Миате. Потыкалась концом щупальца в кровоточащую рану. Потеребило за прядь волос.

Миата кивком указала на труп и принялась чистить клеймор о траву, не обращая на ножки никакого внимания.

Тогда изнутри клубка раздался тихий плач, черная масса сложилась в лицо — мордочка тут же треснула, будто тарелка из старого фарфора, черный провал рта горестно изогнулся, брови над пустыми глазницами опустились (Мама, играть, играть, Мама). Тонкие руки пошевелили свежеотросшими пальцами и обхватили Миату за талию.

Мама, не надо, не молчи, Мама. Мама, давай играть в догонялки? Бегать, расти. Кушать.

— Кушать людей нельзя, — наставительно сказала Миата, пиная шишку носком сапога. — Даже разбойников. Будешь есть — убью тебя.

Девочка — смуглая, голенькая, худая, с длинной гривой странно шевелящихся волос — радостно закивала головой: да, нельзя, нельзя. Убей, Мама. Давай играть так. А то я всё расту, расту… Очень хочу есть.

Миата вздохнула, щелчком вернула клеймор в петлю, и, наклонившись к лицу Деточки, стерла с ее щек фиолетовые потеки. Она ненавидела, когда Деточка плакала.

Миата нашла Деточку тогда, когда ей самой было плохо. Внутри будто бы поселилась сосущая пустота, а в голове, такой ясной и взрослой, временами вдруг появлялось ощущение какой-то невнятной потери — будто бы Миатина голова была домом, в одних комнатах которого горел свет, а другие тонули в темноте.

Миата тогда часто убегала из Рабоны, шастала по полям — и однажды наткнулась на обрывки чьей-то ауры, медленно собирающейся в одну точку между холмами. Она нашла это место и долго с замиранием сердца следила, как, змеясь по траве, собираются в клубок ручейки черной плоти.

Когда черные ленты собрались в нечто, отдаленно напоминающее человека, и завоняли отлично знакомым запахом «пробудившейся», Миата оскалилась и принялась крошить «нечто» в мелкую труху.

А нечто заплакало. И позвало маму.

* * *  
— И нельзя здесь ходить голой!

Деточка радостно закивала: да, Мама, ты только почаще приходи в лес, а то мне очень скучно, не с кем играть; я бы очень хотела пойти в светлый город, играть там, ловить…

Пробудить и сделать друзьями.

* * *  
Чем бы ни была Деточка, Миата считала себя старше. Взрослее. Умнее. Она давно поняла, что убить Деточку невозможно: на сколько бы кусков ее не рубили, через некоторое время Деточка, шурша черными щупальцами, снова собиралась обратно.

Можно было лишь уводить ее дальше и дальше от Рабоны, играть — и испытывать странное чувство умиротворения, как будто в тех окнах ее памяти, в которых теперь не горел яркий свет, все равно теплилось что-то такое, похожее на ночник, который оставляют детям на ночь, чтобы они не боялись.

Миата сняла сосновую иголку с волос Деточки, взяла за тонкую ручку и повела через лес к заброшенной каменоломне, где Деточка обитала с тех пор, как нелегкая занесла ее под стены Рабоны.

Миата шла быстро, а за ней, подпрыгивая и оступаясь, семенили маленькие ножки.


End file.
